In My Daughter's Eyes:Izzie and Sarah
by KatieHaller
Summary: Set to Martina McBride's song "In My Daughter's Eyes". Just shows what could have been if Izzie had kept her daughter.


**Okay, so I thought this could be a sort of AU, that Izzie instead of giving her daughter up at 16, chose to raise her daughter. And so the little girl's name is Sarah (not Hannah, since she wasn't adopted). And I thought this song would fit them so well. Also I have no idea how to make Youtube videos, or else I would totally make it for Izzie and her daughter.**

_In my daughter's eyes I am a hero  
I am strong and wise and I know no fear  
But the truth is plain to see  
She was sent to rescue me  
I see who I wanna be  
In my daughter's eyes_

Izzie was stressed. Most college kids weren't trying to study for tests and raising a three year old. She had no idea what she was going to do about next months rent. Modeling only paid so much. She worked all day, and went to school at night. She felt like her life was going no where. She barely had time to see her little girl. But as Izzie was crying on the couch, little Sarah Stevens, walked up to her mom and climbed into her lap and put her arms around her neck. To Sarah, no one was better in the world than her mommy.

"Hey," Izzie said, trying not to let it show that she had been crying.

"I love you mommy," Sarah said resting her little head on Izzie's shoulder.

_In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal  
Darkness turns to light and the  
world is at peace  
This miracle God gave to me gives me  
strength when I am weak  
I find reason to believe  
In my daughter's eyes_

Sarah was 7. Izzie had just started med school. It was a lot harder than she thought. She was among some of the smartest people in the world. She didn't think she could cut it. Also it didn't help that her classmates did have the responsibilities Izzie had. Sarah had been up all night sick, so Izzie had no chance to study for her exam. She worried that she would flunk out of med school, then what would her and Sarah do.

"Mom, you're the smartest person in the world," Sarah said.

"I don't know about that," Izzie responded.

"Yes, you are," Sarah said smiling looking Izzie right in the eyes.

_And when she wraps her hand  
around my finger  
Oh it puts a smile in my heart  
Everything becomes a little clearer  
I realize what life is all about_

They had just moved to Seattle, Izzie knew no one. She had not found a place to live, so she and Sarah were living in a cheap motel. Izzie knew that this internship at Seattle Grace was probably the best thing she could do with her surgeon career, however being an intern did not pay very much. She also knew that she would be working 80 hours a week, and after school ended , Izzie had no idea who could watch Sarah. She didn't think the chief of surgery would want a ten year old running around the halls of a hospital.

Sarah got into bed next to Izzie, and held her finger. "We're going to be alright mommy."

Izzie kissed Sarah forehead.

_It's hangin' on when your heart  
has had enough  
It's giving more when you feel like giving up  
I've seen the light  
It's in my daugter's eyes_

Izzie had just lost Denny. This pain she felt, was unbearable. She felt so alone in the world. Like she could never be happy again. She was laying on the bathroom floor, still in her prom dress.

Sarah came in and lay down next to her mom.

"Mommy, I'm still here," Sarah said. She couldn't stand to see her mom so sad.

"Yeah…you are. Don't go anywhere okay… cause I love you so…so much," Izzie said half crying half smiling.

_In my daughter's eyes I can see the future  
A reflection of who I am and what will be  
Though she'll grow and someday leave  
Maybe raise a family  
When I'm gone I hope you see how happy  
she made me  
For I'll be there  
In my daughter's eyes_

Sarah was now 11, and the doctors had just informed Izzie that Sarah had leukemia. Izzie had seen sick people everyday, death, even in kids, everyday. But her own daughter sick, she began to cry.

"Mom, don't cry, I'm going to beat this," Sarah said taking Izzie's hand.

"Yeah you are, you're tough," Izzie said trying to sound strong.

"Yeah, cause you made me strong mommy."

**Please reviews would be great!**


End file.
